


Conventional Care

by FreyaOdin



Series: Synchronicity [5]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Babies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pregnancy, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaOdin/pseuds/FreyaOdin
Summary: Scott's not the most punctual person in the world; he frequently seems to misjudge how long it'll take him to get ready or how bad traffic will be. But he's usually good at sending a sheepish text or calling from his car with a self-deprecating laugh whenever he's going to be more than five minutes late.This is a lot more than five minutes and he's not answering his damn phone.





	Conventional Care

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me.

Mitch purses his lips and checks the time on his phone again. Thirty-seven minutes. Scott's not the most punctual person in the world; he frequently seems to misjudge how long it'll take him to get ready or how bad traffic will be. But he's usually good at sending a sheepish text or calling from his car with a self-deprecating laugh whenever he's going to be more than five minutes late.

This is a lot more than five minutes and he's not answering his damn phone.

Mitch sighs and considers ordering and eating alone, but he's been looking forward to trying this restaurant and he wants someone to actually experience it with him. Someone fun. Someone he wants to spend time with. Someone he misses even though they've only been apart for like eighteen hours.

Scott had a gig last night and planned to spend the morning visiting and probably moving shit around for Millie, while Mitch needed to stay in and finish a new track for his channel and then spend the morning adulting his way through some boring but necessary errands. It had made sense to just sleep in their own apartments, all things considered, but that didn't mean Mitch had to like it.

Considering how antisocial Mitch can be, it's truly amazing how much he already misses having Scott around whenever he's not, whether it's as his sweet, affectionate boyfriend or his big, beautiful Dom. Right now, for example, Mitch wants to have brunch with the former, giggling about overpriced but hopefully delicious food and maybe going over how Zedd's party went for the 87th time. And once they're done, he wants to go home and spend the afternoon with the latter, maybe still giggling but definitely enjoying vast amounts of headspace and orgasms.

He checks his phone again. Forty-two minutes. Scott still hasn't texted him back. Or called. Or sent a telegram or a smoke signal or a fucking carrier pigeon.

Mitch is a big fan of headspace and orgasms, but they're looking less and less likely today with every passing moment.

***

_Mitch gently strips Scott out of his clothes and guides him into laying in the center of the bed. He takes a second to admire the miles of pale, bare skin laid out for him. Fuck, he's gorgeous. Mitch has no idea what he did to deserve someone like Scott, beautiful both inside and out, but he'll happily take the gift he's been given._

_He wants to admire him for longer, appreciate those long lines and sharp edges, but Scott's reaching for him, beckoning him, and he's never going to be able to resist that. He shucks off the rest of his own clothes and crawls up the length of Scott's body, enjoying the way all that bare skin is now pressed against his own. The way that hard cock is now pressed against his own._

_Scott smooths his hands up Mitch's back, arching into him. It rubs their cocks together and Mitch hisses in pleasure. "Scott."_

_"Missed you," Scott says, rutting up against him and pulling Mitch's head down to rest against his own. "Needed you."_

_"God, same." Mitch squirms as Scott's hands start to wander. "Same."_

***

Mitch is annoyed. Peeved.

Vexed.

Honestly at this point, somebody better be dead or dying.

He sighs again and is just debating the merits of settling the bill for his coffee or giving Scott another—he checks the phone again—eight minutes to round out the hour, when the restaurant's hostess approaches. "Hi, um, Mitch Grassi?"

Um, that's weird. Mitch didn't give his last name when he made the reservation and they don't have his credit card info yet. "Yes?"

"There's a call for you at the front desk."

Uh, wow. Does that still happen? People calling you at the business you're visiting rather than on your cell? Mitch has only ever seen this in movies. "Uh, okay..."

He gets up and follows the woman to the entrance, taking the landline handset she gives him. He's kind of nervous. This is never good news in those movies. "Hello?"

"Mitch?" says Scott's voice. He sounds...off? Unlike himself, anyway.

"Scott? Are you okay?" Why the hell is he calling the  _restaurant_?

"No...uh. No. Can you come?"

His voice is tight, higher pitched than normal in a way Mitch doesn't think is due to the phone. He's not just off, he's upset. Like close to tears upset. "Yeah, of course. But where, Scott? What's going on?"

"The hospital," Scott says, dragging in a shuddering breath. "It's Millie."

***

_They're lying face to face, body-warmed sheets tucked over and around them, kissing as if their lives depend on it. Mitch has one hand on Scott's jaw, holding him in place as he explores his mouth. The other trails over his torso, fingers circling and plucking at a nipple before smoothing down under the sheets and across his abs to loosely stroke his cock before making their way back up to start the process all over again. He's got his top leg hooked over Scott's, pulling their lower bodies closer and granting easier access to Scott's own exploration._

_Scott, meanwhile, is kissing him back just as eagerly. Just as deeply. What's deeper still are the fingers of his right hand, two of which are already up Mitch's ass, twisting and scissoring as they slowly stretch him out. Mitch's hips are rocking, easing him back onto Scott's fingers and then forward into Scott's left hand, which is blessedly wrapped around his cock. A particularly good tug has Mitch gasping into Scott's mouth, which makes Scott moan and kiss him harder for a moment before he pulls back._

_Mitch lets his hand drift down to surround Scott's cock again. "What do you want?"_

_"I need..." He looks hesitant. Almost shy. Which feels strange enough when it's just them and downright odd when he's already got Mitch writhing between his big hands. "I want to suck you," he says, licking his lips. "If that's okay?"_

_How is that even a question? "Fuck, yes it's okay."_

_Mitch moans a protest when Scott lets go of his cock and pulls his fingers out of his ass, even though he just agreed for it to happen, but it doesn't last long since Scott is soon kissing and licking his way down his chest. Mitch rolls onto his back and spreads his legs, happy to let Scott settle on his stomach in between them._

_Scott's mouth is amazing._

_Mitch knows that already, of course. He's known since that first shower they shared almost three months ago, back before Mitch had any idea just how perfectly he'd chosen his hookup partner. But it's still a revelation each and every time those pale lips close around his cock._

_And fuck, they're closing around it now. Scott's usually one for teasing, taking his time and tormenting Mitch until he's sure he can't take any more. But not tonight. He licks around the head a few times, sucks on it gently, and then goes all in. Or rather Mitch's cock goes all in. Mitch has no idea how Scott manages to control his gag reflex to the extent he can. He's a bit jealous of the skill honestly. But also really fucking_ grateful.

_Scott takes the hand not holding Mitch's cock and uses it to pull one of Mitch's legs over his shoulder. Then he's tracing and circling his fingers around Mitch's hole and pushing back in, turning his wrist just right to get Mitch's back arching and his toes curling._

_"For future reference," Mitch gasps, splaying his own fingers over Scott's cheeks just to feel them hollow and bulge around his cock. "As long as I'm not in public—" Actually no, that's not a proviso Mitch is all that attached to, come to think of it. "As long as I'm not working or on camera, I'm absolutely okay with your mouth on my dick anytime you want."_

_Scott hums acknowledgement and sucks harder, which doesn't exactly help the whole toe-curling situation._

_Usually Mitch would be happy to come like this, shuddering helplessly under Scott's touch, and then let Scott take him while he's boneless and pliant and oversensitive. He loves the fuzzy heat, the disconnected bliss he feels when nothing else exists for him, when no desire exists for him except allowing his body to be used to fulfill a trusted partner's wants. To fulfill Scott's wants._

_But tonight he has to fulfill Scott's_ needs _, so when his orgasm becomes imminent, he regretfully tugs on Scott's hair, pulling him up and off his cock before he's too far gone to have the willpower to stop it._

_Scott blinks up at him, looking confused. "Mitch?"_

_"In me," Mitch gasps, biting his lip to stop himself from just shoving back into Scott's warm mouth. "Get up here and in me, babe. I want your cock inside me when I come."_

_Thankfully, Scott seems more than okay with that._

***

Mitch hurries through the hospital, pausing to check maps and signs to try to figure out where the hell he's going in the maze of identical-looking halls and doorways. It's not like he's ever had reason to visit an obstetrics department before, never mind this specific one, so he has no idea where he's going.

Scott called him at the restaurant because he'd left his phone at Millie's and hadn't been able to remember or find Mitch's unlisted number without it. Mitch makes a mental note to memorize Scott's because honestly he doesn't know anyone's number by heart anymore except his parents', and that only because they'd drilled the then-new number into him when they'd first moved to Texas.

Millie had tripped walking up her stairs, landing on her very pregnant belly while Scott was visiting. They'd intended to drive to the ER to ensure everything was fine, but then Millie had started bleeding badly enough that Scott had freaked and called 911. It had apparently been the right decision because she'd passed out before the ambulance even arrived, leaving Scott to explain the situation and try to remember everything he'd ever known about her health and pregnancy. Now Millie was being seen to, possibly already in surgery, and Scott was stressed out and alone in a waiting room, anxiously waiting to hear whether his best friend and her child were going to be okay.

Mitch will never,  _ever_ , invoke the concept of someone dying as the only decent reason to be so late ever again.

He eventually finds the unit, but then strides right past the waiting room in question before backtracking to find that, yes, the voice he thought he heard was indeed Scott, who is sitting hunched over in the center of a row of institutional chairs with his head in his hands.

There's a woman seated nearby, frowning and writing on a clipboard. Mitch can't tell if she's a nurse or an administrator or what, but she doesn't look very friendly.

Mitch hesitates in the doorway. "Scott?"

The look of sheer relief Scott has on his face as he raises his head is both gratifying and painful. "Mitch."

That's all the invite Mitch needs. He walks over and sits down beside him, resting a hand on his thigh. "Is Millie...she's not...?" Mitch is superstitious enough not to want to finish his question, in case he makes it true, but Scott's eyes are red and his voice is thick and he sounds even more distraught than he did on the phone.

Scott glances at the woman. "I don't know. They haven't told me anything except to come here since they took her away in the ER."

The woman doesn't respond to Scott's implied question, but instead seems to be studying Mitch. "And this is?"

"This is Mitch," Scott says before Mitch can answer. He lays a hand on top of the one Mitch has on his leg. "My boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend." Her eyebrow lifts like she can't quite believe what she's hearing. "You really have a boyfriend?"

Yeah, okay. No. "Is that a problem for you?" That came out shriller then he intended, it would be best to stay calm. But Mitch is not dealing with homophobic bullshit when Scott is this stressed. He clears his throat. "Is there someone else we can speak to?"

But instead of getting riled up or defensive like Mitch expects, the woman seems to soften, at least a bit. "No, there's no problem." She turns back to Scott and smiles slightly. "I think I've got what we need for now. If you think of anything else, tell one of the nurses at the station. I'll let them know you're anxious for news."

And with that she stands, nods at both of them, and leaves.

Mitch doesn't have much more experience with hospitals in general than he does with obstetrics departments, but that seemed weird. "What the hell was that about?"

Scott sighs and slouches back in his chair, resting his head on the back of it. "She was questioning me again to make sure they understood Millie's medical history and for more details about her fall. But I'm pretty sure she also thinks I shoved my pregnant girlfriend down the stairs."

"She thinks you..." How? Why? "What. The fuck?"

Scott snorts and tilts his chin up to stare at the ceiling. "I'm offended by the assumption, obviously, but she's probably seen it often enough that the suspicion comes naturally to her, so now I'm also offended by men in general for being such absolute assholes."

Mitch winces, but can't exactly argue the point. "Did you tell her about Jeff?" Jeff's in San Francisco for his last out-of-town concert before the baby, which isn't—wasn't?—due for another couple of weeks, which is why Scott had been visiting Millie in the first place. "Does Jeff even know yet?"

"I told her. And yeah, I called him before I called you." Of course he did. Scott would absolutely make sure Millie's partner and the father of her child was informed before dealing with his own needs. Mitch is an idiot. "He's freaking the fuck out but hopefully already on a flight home."

***

_Mitch pulls Scott closer, reveling in the feel of his skin and the weight of his body and the clutch of his hands underneath Mitch's shoulders. The angle is great, gets even better when Mitch curls a leg up, pressing his foot into the muscles of Scott's ass. It tilts his pelvis up just enough that Scott's cock glides perfectly across his prostate, driving his breath from him with each thrust. His own cock is sliding between sweat-slicked abs, the hairs on their bellies increasing the friction in a way Mitch can already tell will be more than enough to get him off._

_Scott's breathing is growing unsteady, gusting hot across hollow of Mitch's neck where his face is tucked. Mitch's back arches again, eyes closing in pleasure. He tightens his fingers in Scott's hair, wanting him closer, heavier, needing to feel his weight pressing him down even though he's already right there._

_Scott whimpers in response. "Mitch. Fuck._ Mitch _."_

_"I've got you," Mitch whispers. He groans as Scott shifts his weight, increasing the pressure on his cock trapped between them. He tugs on Scott's hair again. Clenches his fingers on his bicep. "So good. You feel so good. I've got you."_

_Scott lifts his head and Mitch opens his eyes to check on him. Scott's eyes are clearer now, less red, but he's staring at Mitch like he can't believe what he's seeing. Like he can't look away. It's disconcerting, being the absolute center of Scott's attention without the filter of headspace. He likes it, likes being everything Scott's thinking about, everything he's feeling, and God knows Scott needs to be focused on Mitch right now. But it's also overwhelming. He smiles hesitantly, trying to relieve some of the tension he can almost taste, and Scott moans and takes his lips in a sloppy kiss._

_Having something else to do lets Mitch relax, gives him shelter from those intense blue eyes, even though he can still feel them watching him. He returns the kiss eagerly, gives as good as he gets, and uses his legs to pull Scott even closer._

***

Jeff arrives about three minutes before they finally get news. Scott stands up to greet him and they exchange a tearful hug, firm and heartfelt and strangely moving, at least from Mitch's perspective of awkward hovering. They exchange a few words; Mitch can't quite hear the details but he thinks it might be an apology from Scott and absolution from Jeff, delivered with a hand on the back of Scott's head and a press of lips to his cheek.

Mitch finds  _that_  interesting. However it's most sincerely not the time to ask questions, not when they're both so distraught and a doctor is finally making her way over with news.

Millie, it turns out, is recovering well, although she required major reparative surgery along with a C-section and will be laid up for several weeks. The baby is a little girl, and she's been transferred to the neonatal intensive care unit where they've lowered her body temperature with cooling blankets in an effort to minimize the potential brain damage that oxygen deprivation from her mother's hemorrhage may have caused.

Scott looks both relieved and horrified and Jeff looks like he might stroke out. Once Scott introduces Jeff to the doctor as the baby's father, Jeff is escorted back so he can see his girlfriend and visit his new daughter.

Scott blindly thumps back down into his seat. He looks emotionally  _finished_.

Mitch sits down beside him, angles himself towards him, lays a hand on his thigh, and waits.

"I almost lost her," Scott says, dragging in a shaky breath. His eyes are watery and red again, all of the emotion he's obviously been trying to suppress escaping now the crisis is mostly past. "Them, I mean. But...I'd have grieved for the baby. It would've hurt so much to see them lose their baby and  _fuck_  I hope nothing's wrong with her brain. But I don't..." He closes his eyes, mouth twisting as he tries to maintain control. "It's selfish as fuck, but I don't think I could have taken losing Millie, you know?"

Mitch knows. He gently pulls Scott's head down to rest against his, closing his eyes as well to give Scott both the closeness and privacy he obviously needs. "It's not selfish to worry more about someone you love than a child you haven't even met yet, Scott."

"We were just going upstairs so she could show me the nursery, you know." Scott continues, like he hasn't heard Mitch. Like he's trying to convince himself. "She was proud of it, but bitching that Jeff hadn't gotten the paint color quite right. And then she slipped. I thought she was fine, mostly. Obviously we needed to get to a hospital in case she'd broken the baby's leg or bruised her spleen or something, but she just seemed shaken. But then..." Scott closes his eyes. "She's  _everything_. We've been so close for years, dealt with school and trying to make it in this fucking industry in this fucking town. We've gotten through each other's bullshit and fuck ups and break ups. I introduced her to Jeff. I... There was so much blood. I can't imagine how I'd—" He cuts himself off with what would probably have been a sob if he'd let it out.

God. Mitch is going to cry too. He doesn't really know Millie yet; she's amused him immensely the few times he's met her, but that's been due entirely to her interactions with Scott. But he wants get to know her for herself. Someone Scott loves this much is clearly worth getting to know really, really well.

_***_

_They continue kissing, clumsy and raw, until Mitch's lungs start to burn and Scott pulls away to give them both some air. "God, I love this," Scott pants, trailing his lips across Mitch's cheek, rocking them both deeper into the mattress as he picks up the pace. "Love being inside you. Want to crawl inside your skin and stay there forever. Need you so much."_

_"Yeah." Mitch loves this too. Would be happy to do this forever. "Fuck, Scott. Need you too."_

_Scott's whole body seems to tremble between one thrust and the next. "Shit, I'm going to..."_

_"Do it," Mitch says. Between the pressure and the friction and Scott's breathless whispers in his ear, he's close. So very close. He'll come when Scott does, he's almost sure, and if he doesn't then he'll do so one way or another soon after. "Come for me, babe. Come inside me. Want you to."_

_"Fuck," Scott whines. He loses any pretense of rhythm as his hips grind into Mitch's, shaky and stuttering. "Love this. Love it." His head tips back, tendons tightening in his neck as his cock rocks into him once more and then presses and holds. "Fuck, I love_  you _."_

_Mitch has no idea if it's the line of Scott's neck or the last twist of his cock or surprise at the confession spilling from his lips that does it, but suddenly he's coming too. Hard. He grits his teeth and rides it out, feels his back arching and his legs tightening around Scott's waist. He tugs Scott's mouth back to his own with the hand still tangled in his hair and whimpers into the resultant kiss._

_Scott kisses him back and drives into him one more time, accentuating_ everything  _Mitch is feeling. His hands clench involuntarily into Scott's arm and his hair and it probably hurts but Mitch has absolutely no control over his muscles or limbs and in fact is barely aware of anything except the blinding pleasure and making sure Scott is right there with him for the entire ride._

***

They sit quietly for a long while, leaning against each other. Scott alternates between closing his eyes to rest and staring at the wall in front of them, disinterested in sharing Mitch's phone, while Mitch alternates between watching Scott fail to rest and scrolling weird shit on Tumblr in an effort to not have to watch Scott fail to rest. Finally, a voice from the doorway calls Scott's name.

It's Jeff. Scott stands immediately, Mitch following suit a beat later. "Are they okay?"

Jeff nods. "They should be. Millie is stable now, although she's still sleeping. Vivica, we can't be sure yet, but her scores have improved. They'll keep her temperature down for three days and she'll be in the NICU for at least four, but they think there's a good chance she'll be fine or close to it."

Scott looks so relieved Mitch is afraid he'll collapse. Then he smiles. "Vivica?"

Jeff grins, bright and full of pride. "Assuming Mills hasn't changed her mind, yeah. Vivica."

"It's beautiful."

"You want to see them?" Scott nods instantly and Jeff glances at Mitch, apologetic. "They'll only let two people in at a time."

Mitch is absolutely fine with that. "I'll be here when you're done."

It's maybe half an hour before Scott comes back. He looks better. Still frazzled and fucked up, but better.

Mitch gets up to hug him. "How are they?"

Scott seems to need the hug. "Millie looks better. She's still sleeping, so I don't know how she feels. Probably not great, she's kinda greyish—" His shoulders tense as he winces. "Fuck, don't tell her I said that, she'll kick my ass. She's beautiful, of course, but she's got these deep bags under her eyes and—Jesus, this isn't getting better, is it?"

Mitch smiles into Scott's neck because yeah, he doesn't know Millie well, but he can certainly guess how she'd react to Scott's description. Time to rescue him from himself. "And the baby?"

Scott's whole body relaxes again in Mitch's arms. "Wrapped up like a burrito in a cooling blanket, wearing what literally looks like a tinfoil hat, and covered in monitoring wires and needles, but still the most adorable baby in history." Mitch is mentally translating that to 'as wrinkly and weird-looking as every other newborn in history, but with more medical equipment' when Scott frowns and adds, "Wait, no. Tied for most adorable with Archer. And Landon. And probably Zach, but I've only seen pictures."

Right, of course. Big-hearted, fair-minded, easily impressed Uncle Scotty can't possibly choose between all the babies and recently-former babies in his life. He just got back from meeting his new niece a few days before and Mitch has no doubt little Vivica will be just as much a niece as Archer.

Scott's clearly done, though, because he's starting to ramble about how he needs to get Lindsay and Ryan to send him more of Zach's baby pictures, because he's only seen a few and how can he possibly judge with so little evidence, so Mitch cuts him off with "You ready to go home?"

"Fuck, yes" Scott sighs. He kisses the side of Mitch's head and then pulls back, frowning. "I don't have my car here."

Well, obviously. Not that it matters, because even if he did, Mitch wouldn't let him drive tonight. "I'll drive you. We can pick up your car and your phone from Jeff and Millie's tomorrow. Okay?"

Scott nods, uncharacteristically pliant. "Okay."

_***_

_The press of Scott's full boneless weight settling on top of him is fantastic. His beard is tickling Mitch's neck and Mitch can feel him mouthing clumsy, graceless kisses into his skin. It makes him smile and he nuzzles into the side of Scott's head, enjoying their well-earned afterglow._

_Eventually Scott starts to get too heavy though, and Mitch brushes a kiss across his temple. "Scotty, I need to breathe."_

_Scott grunts a light protest, but obediently pulls out and rolls to the side, leaving only a long arm and leg still sprawled across Mitch. Mitch turns his head to look at him. He's still awake, blue eyes blinking back at Mitch, a smile playing at the edges of his mouth, but Mitch can tell he's exhausted. Mentally, emotionally, and physically_ done _. Mitch wants him to fall asleep while his post-coital buzz is still running high, before the weight of the day and all the worries he still has resettle in his mind._

_He rolls towards him and presses one more light kiss to his lips before sitting up to deal with the condom and enough clean up to be able to sleep. Scott watches through half-lidded eyes. By the time Mitch resettles beside him, he seems to have just enough energy to cuddle Mitch under his arm and tangle their legs together before he's out cold._

_Tomorrow, they'll go back to the hospital, and Scott will stress and fuss and do everything in his power to make life easier for Millie and Jeff, and hopefully some of his attempts might even work. And Mitch will be there to help him do it. And probably to keep him from running himself into the ground._

_Scott snuffles in his sleep. Tightens his arm around Mitch and buries his face more firmly into his shoulder._

_Mitch smiles, and the tingle of warmth that floods through him makes him realize he has a confession of his own. "I think...I think I love you, too."_

***

Scott still looks lost when Mitch gets him home. He follows Mitch into the apartment, gets out of the way so the door can be closed behind them, and then follows him to the bedroom. But then he just stands in the middle of the room, not quite focusing on anything. Mitch can't tell if his mind is blank or if his thoughts are spinning too fast for him to process.

Whichever it is, it needs to stop. Mitch steps into Scott's space and reaches up to cup his face between his hands, fingers spread wide across his jaw and into his hair. He pushes up on his toes and lets his lips brush gently over Scott's, revels in the ways Scott's arms automatically surround him to help him balance and hold him close. "What do you need?"

"I need..." Scott swallows, loudly. "I need  _you_. I need to feel something good and to forget how worried I am for a while. But I..." His brow furrows. "I need vanilla? I don't want...I can't be..."

Huh. Mitch had been thinking Scott might need to reassert some control after having absolutely none, but he understands this reaction too. Probably better, since he himself prefers to give up control when he's stressed rather than take it. "You need the intimacy and the connection of meaningful sex, but you don't want responsibility over anyone but yourself right now."

"Yeah, I..." Scott's gaze drops from Mitch's eyes to his lips. He licks his own and Mitch can almost  _feel_ his want. "Yeah, that. Exactly." He rests his forehead against Mitch's and his breath gusts over Mitch's cheek. "How are you so perfect?"

_Oh._  A tingle of warmth that can't be explained by either breath or desire flutters in Mitch's stomach. He nuzzles his nose into Scott's. "I'm really not."

"You are," Scott says, one of his hands coming up to cradle the back of Mitch's head. "For me, you are."

Mitch  _has_ to kiss him again. Brushes his tongue across the seam of Scott's lips and into his mouth when he opens to accept it. He wraps his arms around his neck and uses the support of Scott's hand on his head and his arm around his waist to get an even better angle, slotting their mouth together and deepening the kiss.

Mitch doesn't know how he'll help Millie and Jeff. He hates hospitals, he's not great with kids and worse with babies, and he hardly knows them, so they probably won't even be comfortable asking him for anything. He'll do whatever they need, of course, whatever Scott suggests, but he has no idea where to start without guidance.

But he can help Scott right now. Help calm him, let him relax and get some real rest. Support him however he can for his own sake and so he'll be better able to help his friends. It's not much, but maybe it's a start. They can figure the rest out in the morning.

Eventually, Mitch breaks the kiss, breathless already, and lets his hands run along Scott's arms until he can entwine their fingers together. Then he's walking backwards, tugging Scott with him, leading the way to his bedroom. "Come make love with me, Scotty."

**Thoughts?**


End file.
